publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Writ of Amparo and Habeas Data (Philippines)
See also: amparo (law). The Writ of Amparo and Habeas Data (Philippines) are Prerogative writs to supplement the inefficacy of Philippine Habeas Corpus (Rule 102, Revised Rules of Court). Amparo means protection, while Habeas Data is access to information. Both were conceived to solve the extensive Philippine extra-judicial killings and forced disappearances since 1999. Supremecourt.gov.ph, National Consultative Summit on Extrajudicial Killings and Enforced Disappearances Summary of Recommendations On July 16, 2007, Philippine Chief Justice Reynato Puno and Justice Adolfo Azcuna officially declared the legal conception of the Philippine Writ of Amaro – "Recurso de Amparo", at the historic Manila Hotel National Summit on Extrajudicial Killings and Enforced Disappearances. Supremecourt.gov.ph,Summit on Extrajudicial Killings Sows Hope Extrajudicial killings, ‘View from the mountaintop’ On August 25, 2007, Reynato Puno (at the College of Law of Siliman University in Dumaguete City) declared the legal conception of amparo's twin, the supplemental Philippine Habeas Data. Puno by judicial fiat proclaimed the legal birth of these twin peremptory writs on October, 2007, as his legacy to the Filipino nation. Puno admitted the inefficacy of Habeas Corpus, under Rule 102, Rules of Court, since government officers repeatedly failed to produce the body upon mere submission of the defense of alibi. By invoking the truth, Habeas Data will not only compel military and government agents to release information about the desaparecidos but require access to military and police files. Reynato Puno's writ of amparo -- Spanish for protection -- will bar military officers in judicial proceedings to issue denial answers regarding petitions on disappearances or extrajudicial executions, which were legally permitted in Habeas corpus proceedings. Inquirer.net, SC drafting writ of habeas data invoking right to truth The Supreme Court of the Philippines announced that the draft guidelines (Committee on Revision of Rules) for the writ of amparo were approved on September 23, to be deliberated by the En Banc Court on September 25. News.balita.ph, Draft Guidelines on Writ of Amparo approved on September 23 Origin Mexican amparo Chief Justice Reynato Puno noted that the model for Amparo was borrowed from Mexico: the Writ of Amparo is a Mexican legal procedure to protect human rights. Links.jstor.org, The Writ of Amparo - Mexican Procedure to Protect Human Rights Justice Adolfo Azcuna, a member of two Constitutional Commissions of 1971, and 1986 previously made a study on the writ amparo as published in the Ateneo Law Journal (see Adolfo S. Azcuna, The Writ of Amparo: A Remedy to Enforce Fundamental Rights, 37 ATENEO L.J. 15 (1993).). Amparo roughly means protection. The "recurso de amparo" is an exhaustive remedy which originated from Latin America's Mexican, Chile and Argentina legal systems, inter alia. Mexico's amparo is found in Articles 103 and 107 of the Mexican Constitution -- the judicial review of governmental action, to empower state courts to protect individuals against state abuses. Amparo was sub-divided into 5 legal departments: :(a) the Liberty Amparo (amparo de libertad); (b) the Constitutionality Amparo (amparo contra leyes); © the Judicial or “''Cassation''” Amparo, aimed at the constitutionality of a judicial interpretation; (d) the Administrative Amparo (amparo como contencioso-administrativo); and (e) the Agrarian Amparo (amparo en matera agraria, ejidal y comunal).Inquirer.net, Joaquin G. Bernas, The Mexican amparo Argentinean amparo Amparo was also legally enshrined in Latin America legal systems. It is now an extra-ordinary legal remedy in Bolivia, Chile, Costa Rica, Ecuador, El Salvador, Guatemala, Honduras, Nicaragua, Panama, Paraguay Peru, Brazil and Argentina. Amparo in Argentina is a limited, summary, emergency procedure, and merely supplementary, requiring previous exhaustion of administrative remedies before rendition of judgment of mandamus or injunction. The decision bars monetary awards and penal provisions except contempt or declaration of unconstitutionality. Inquirer.net, Joaquin G. Bernas, The Argentinean amparo Habeas Corpus Historically, Philippine Habeas Corpus (from 1901 until the present) miserably failed to produce efficacious legal remedy for victims of extrajudicial killings and desaparecidos. The "amparo de libertad" transcends the protection of habeas corpus. Once a lawsuit is filed under Habeas Corpus, Rule 102, Rules of Court, the defendants, government officers would merely submit the usual defense of alibi or non-custody of the body sought to be produced.Supremecourt.gov.ph, Rules of Court Supremecourt.gov.ph, Rule 102, Rules of Court, Habeas Corpus The 1987 Philippine Constitution, however, empowers the Supreme Court of the Philippines to promulgate amparo and Habeas Data, as part of the Rules of Court expressly: “''Promulgate rules concerning the protection and enforcement of constitutional rights.” (Sec. 5, (5), Article VIII, 1987, Constitution)Chan Robles, Rule 102, Rules of CourtChanRobles, Article VIII, Judiciary, 1987 Constitution The writ of habeas corpus is an "''extraordinary", "common law", or "Prerogative writ''s", which were historically issued by the courts in the name of the monarch to control inferior courts and public authorities within the kingdom. The most common of the other such prerogative writs are ''quo warranto, prohibito, mandamus, procedendo, and certiorari. (in the context of U.S. law) The due process for such petitions is not simply civil or criminal, because they incorporate the presumption of nonauthority, so that the official who is the respondent has the burden to prove his authority to do or not do something, failing which the court has no discretion but to decide for the petitioner, who may be any person, not just an interested party. National Summit on Extrajudicial Killings and Enforced Disappearances On July 16, 2007, Justices, activists, militant leaders, police officials, politicians and prelates attended the Supreme Court of the Philippines's 2-day summit at the Manila Hotel, Metro Manila to solve extrajudicial killings. Chief Justice Reynato Puno stated that the "National Consultative Summit on Extrajudicial Killings and Forced Disappearances: Searching for Solutions" would help stop the murders. Based on CBCP - Bishop Deogracias Yniguez-church's count, the number of victims of extrajudicial killings was record at 778, while survivors of "political assassinations" was 370; 203 "massacre" victims; 186 desaparecido; 502 tortured, and those illegally arrested. GMA NEWS.TV, Justices, activists, prelates map out ways to end killings Puno requested for truce and talks with insurgents: "Let us rather engage in the conspiracy of hope…and hope for peace." Puno forwarded the summit's recommendation to President Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo, the Senate of the Philippines and House of Representatives. GMA NEWS.TV, CPP: SC summit can’t stop mastermind of killingsInquirer.net, Let's engage in a conspiracy of Hope ABS-CBN Interactive, More groups ask Supreme Court to junk anti-terror law “''Extralegal killings''” (UN instruments term) are those committed without due process of law, which include summary and arbitrary executions, “''salvagings''” , [[threats to take the life of journalists, inter alia. “''Enforced disappearances''” (defined by Declaration on the Protection of All Persons from Enforced Disappearances), include: arrest, detention or abduction by a government official or organized groups under the government; the refusal of the State to disclose the fate or whereabouts of missing persons, inter alia. Abs-Cbn Interactive, The writ of amparo: Judiciary’s sword unsheathed Writs of Amparo and Habeas Data On August 17, 2007 Puno said that the writ of amparo, would bar the military plea of denial (at a speech at the Volunteers Against Crime and Corruption's 9th anniversary, Camp Crame). Under the writ, plaintiffs or victims will have the right of access to information on their lawsuits -- a constitutional right called the "habeas data" derived from constitutions of Latin America. The final draft of these twin writs (retroactive) will be promulgated on October. Puno tersely summed the writs "In other words, if you have this right, it would be very, very difficult for State agents, State authorities to be able to escape from their culpability." Inquiret.net, Military can’t shrug off killings--Chief Justice ABS-CBN Interactive, SC ready with writ of amparo by Sept - Puno Puno stated that with the writ of Habeas corpus, the writs of Habeas Data and writ of amparo will further assist "those looking for missing loved ones". Inquirer.net, SC drafting writ of habeas data invoking right to truth On August 30, 2007, Puno (speech at Silliman University in Dumaguete City, Negros Oriental) promised to institute the writ of habeas data (“''you should have the idea''” or “''you should have the data''”). Puno explained that amparo bars alibi, while Habeas Data "can find out what information is held by the officer, rectify or even the destroy erroneous data gathered". Brazil used the writ, followed by Colombia, Paraguay, Peru, Argentina and Ecuador. Inquirer.net, Habeas data: SC’s new remedy vs killings, disappearances The Philippine 1987 Constitution was derived from the 1973 Ferdinand Marcos Constitution, it's 1981 amendment, from the 1935 constitution, and from the United States Constitution. The United States Constitution was adopted in its original form on September 17, 1787, by the Constitutional Convention in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, and later ratified by conventions in each state in the name of "the People." The U.S. Constitution is the oldest written national constitution except possibly for San Marino 's Statutes of 1600, whose status as a true constitution is disputed by scholars. The Writ of Amparo is a remedy to enforce fundamental rights. “''among the different procedures that have been established for the protection of human rights, the primary ones that provide direct and immediate protection are habeas corpus and amparo. The difference between these two writs is that habeas corpus is designed to enforce the right to freedom of the person, whereas amparo is designed to protect those other fundamental human rights enshrined in the Constitution but not covered by the writ of habeas corpus''.” Law.ateneo.edu, Ateneo De Manila Law School Irb-cisr.gc.ca,RESPONSES TO INFORMATION REQUESTS The literal translation from Latin of Habeas Data is “''you should have the data''”. Habeas Data is a constitutional right to protect, per lawsuit filed in court, to protect the image, privacy, honour, information self-determination and freedom of information of a person. Habeas Data can used to discover what information is held about his or her person (via rectification or destruction of the personal data held. Habeas Data originated, inter alia, from the Council of Europe’s 108th Convention on Data Protection of 1981 (aimed at protecting the privacy of the individual regarding the automated processing of personal data; with right to access their personal data held in an automated database. Warwick.ac.uk Andres Guadamuz, "Habeas Data: The Latin American response to data protection", Journal of Information, Law & Technology 2000(2). Historical Promulgations of Writs of Amparo and Habeas Data A.M. No. 07-9-12-SC, the Rule on the Writ of Amparo AM No. 08-1-16-SC, the Rule on the Writ of Habeas Data On September 25, 2007, Chief Justice Reynato Puno officially announced the approval or promulgation of the Writ of Amparo: "Today, the Supreme Court promulgated the rule that will place the constitutional right to life, liberty and security above violation and threats of violation. This rule will provide the victims of extralegal killings and enforced disappearances the protection they need and the promise of vindication for their rights. This rule empowers our courts to issue reliefs that may be granted through judicial orders of protection, production, inspection and other relief to safeguard one's life and liberty The writ of amparo shall hold public authorities, those who took their oath to defend the constitution and enforce our laws, to a high standard of official conduct and hold them accountable to our people. The sovereign Filipino people should be assured that if their right to life and liberty is threatened or violated, they will find vindication in our courts of justice." Inquirer.net, SC approves use of writ of amparo On January 22, 2008, the Supreme Court En Banc approved the rules for the writ of Habeas Data ("to protect a person’s right to privacy and allow a person to control any information concerning them"), effective on February 2, the Philippines’ Constitution Day.newsinfo.inquirer.net/breakingnews, Supreme Court okays rules of ‘habeas data’ Reynato Puno traced the history of Habeas Data "to the Council of Europe’s 108th Convention on Data Protection of 1981; Brazil was the first Latin American country to adopt the Writ of Habeas Data in 1988 and was strengthened by its National Congress in 1997; in 1991, Colombia incorporated Habeas Data in its Constitution; Paraguay followed in 1992, Peru in 1993, Argentina in 1994, and Ecuador in 1996." In Argentina, Habeas Data allowed "access to police and military records otherwise closed to them."mb.com.ph, Supreme Court adopts Writ of Habeas Datasupremecourt.gov.ph, SC Promulgates Rule on the Writ of Habeas Data The Resolution and the Rule on the Writ of Amparo gave legal birth to Puno's brainchild.Supremecourt.gov.ph, A.M. No. 07-9-12-SC, THE RULE ON THE WRIT OF AMPARO S.C. Resolution, A.M. No. 07-9-12-SC, THE RULE ON THE WRIT OF AMPAROSupremecourt.gov.ph, SC Approves Rule on Writ of Amparo No filing or legal fee is required for Amparo which takes effect on October 24 in time for the 62nd anniversary of the United Nations. Puno also stated that the court will soon issue rules on the writ of Habeas Data and the implementing guidelines for Habeas Corpus. The petition for the writ of amparo may be filed "on any day and at any time" with the Regional Trial Court, or with the Sandiganbayan, the Court of Appeals, and the Supreme Court. The interim reliefs under amparo are: temporary protection order (TPO), inspection order (IO), production order (PO), and witness protection order (WPO, RA 6981).GMA NEWS.TV, SC approves rule on writ of amparo vs extralegal killings Recent events *On September 26, 2007, human rights lawyer Jose Manuel Diokno (Free Legal Assistance Group, FLAG) stated that the writ of amparo can be invoked by journalists in stories censorship by the government concerning the anti-terrorism law (Human Security Act). Diokno, in the workshop sponsored by the Philippine Center for Investigative Journalism in Baguio City added that journalist, in the petition, can submit the censored story as annex, and it becomes a public document that can be used for publication.Abs-Cbn Interactive, Journalists can cite writ of amparo vs censorship *On October 23, 2007, the Free Legal Assistance Group issued a (a 47-question-and-answer format) primer on the writ of amparo.gmanews.tv, Writ of amparo takes effect; lawyers' group issues primer On October 24, 2007, in a first test case, Merlinda Cadapan and Concepcion Empeno, mothers of 2 missing Philippine students filed the first petition for writ of amparo with the Supreme Court of the Philippines, to direct the military to let them search army offices for their daughters.Reuters, Missing activists' mothers test Manila court rule The Court later amended the Rules by providing specifics on the period to file the return.supremecourt.gov.ph, Period to File Return in Amparo Cases Amended *On December 3, 2007, Reynato S. Puno stated that the writ released only 3 victims (including Luisito Bustamante, Davao City), since amparo was enforced on October 24: "I would like to think that after the enactment and effectivity (of the writ), the number of extrajudicial killings and disappearances have gone down." GmaNews.tv, 'Amparo' frees 3 detainees - SC chief *On January, 2008, 11 ABS-CBN news personnel filed the writ of amparo petition with the Supreme Court, which accordingly ordered the government to comment on the petition for protection from harassment and threats of arrest.Abs-Cbn Interactive, Journalists file P10M lawsuit over Peninsula arrests *On February, 2008, 7 The Supreme Court of the Philippines issued a writ of amparo against President Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo and several other government and security officials, granting the petition filed by relatives of the key witness in the Senate investigation of the national broadband network (NBN) controversy.Inquirer.net, (UPDATE) SC issues writ of amparo vs gov’t on Lozada case: Orders PNP to explain ‘abduction’ International criticism On September 28, 2007, the Asian Human Rights Commission (AHRC) commented on the Writ of Amparo and Habeas Data (Philippines) for being insufficient to resolve the problems of extralegal killings and enforced disappearances in the Philippines, there must be a cooperative action on all parts of the government and civil society, it said: "Though it responds to practical areas it is still necessary that further action must be taken in addition to this. The legislative bodies, House of Representatives and Senate, should also initiate its own actions promptly and without delay. They must enact laws which ensure protection of rights—laws against torture and enforced disappearance and laws to afford adequate legal remedies to victims." AHRC objected since the writ failed to protect non-witnesses, even if they too face threats or risk to their lives. GMA NEWS.TV, Writ of amparo not enough – Hong Kong rights group See also * Habeas Corpus Restoration Act of 2007 * Philippine Habeas Corpus Cases * Constitution of the Philippines * Chief Justice of the Philippines * Associate Justice of the Supreme Court of the Philippines * The Supreme Court of the Philippines – Official website External links * Supremecourt.gov.ph, A.M. No. 07-9-12-SC, THE RULE ON THE WRIT OF AMPARO * S.C. Resolution, A.M. No. 07-9-12-SC, THE RULE ON THE WRIT OF AMPARO * Report on Human Rights Situation in Chile * Library of Congress, Federal Research Division * HabeasData.org * Find Habeas * Law.ateneo.edu * SC takes new role in national debate *supremecourt.gov.ph, Period to File Return in Amparo Cases Amended *Speech of C.J. Puno on Habeas Data *gmanews.tv/video, Reporters file petition for writ of amparo - 01/21/2008 *Abs-Cbn Interactive, Petition for Writ of amparo filed by 11 ABS-CBN reporters to ask SC to declare Nov. 29 arrest illegal *pnp.gov.ph, Writ of Amparo *chanrobles.com, writ of amparo, html *chanrobles.com, writ of amparo, amended, sections9 and 11, html *supremecourt.gov.ph, A.M.No.08-1-16-SC.pdf References Category:Constitutional law Category:Emergency laws Category:Latin legal phrases Category:Liberalism Category:Prerogative writs Category:Political philosophy Category:Philosophy of law Category:Human rights es:Writ of Amparo and Habeas Data (Philippines) pt:Writ of Amparo and Habeas Data (Philippines) Category:Government of the Philippines Philippines Category:Philippine law Category:Writs